More Than Sporked
by momogary
Summary: One-Shot I had a spork and was bored. Slash Lemon. Don't Like dont't read. Ponyboy/Two-bit slash.  My first full out slash and first one-shot. Please be nice-ish. M for a reason people. Thanks.


**Ok, so I got a spork today and decided to make it a base of a One-Shot story so here you go people who like my stories so far and people who like slash and lemon. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Can't say I didn't warn you. Oh and OOC.**

Ponyboy Curtis was sitting on the couch in the living room of the Curtis home watching Mickey with Two-Bit Mathews. Like any other day they were having weird conversations, except today would be different.

"You really don't know what sporking is?" Two-bit asked.

"No I really don't!" Ponyboy said.

"Ok I could show you but it'd be weird since you're not gay." Two-bit admitted. (1)

"Who says I'm not gay?" Ponyboy raised an eyebrow at the older male.

"Come on then!" Two-bit pulled Ponyboy in to Sodapop and Ponyboy's bedroom and pushed him on the bed.

"Ok now that we're here what's sporking?" Pony asked.

"Well sporking is just spooning with a dick involved." Two-bit stated plainly but slightly laughing too.

"Oh," Pony said but he was thinking _well I'm sure we both know what sex is, so why don't we just do that._

Two-bit kissed Pony roughly, while Pony was surprised quickly began kissing him back. Both lying back on the bed Pony ran his hands down Two-bit's chest and grabbed the hem of his shirt tugging it enough for Two-bit to under stand and remove his shirt. After he had Pony followed suit and took his off too.

They quickly went back to kissing, both of them were already hard so no problem there. Two-bit played with the waist of Pony's jeans before popping the button and sliding them off him. But, before taking Pony's boxers off, he instead stood up and took off his own jeans.

Pony began to get impatient and took his boxers off before Two-bit could get one leg out of his jeans. Two-bit just smirked and took off his boxers then throwing them across the room he climbed back on Pony.

"Someone's getting impatient." Two-bit said.

"Well, I want to do this before Soda and Darry got home." Pony said. Two-bit had forgotten about Pony's brothers.

"Right," Two-bit said.

Two-bit slid down to Pony's cock and grasped it in his hand, slowly he began to pump it, getting faster and faster making Pony moan loudly. When he thought Pony was close he stopped, Pony whimpered and didn't expect the warmth that he felt seconds after Two-bit had stopped. Two-bit was sucking his cock and that Pony was surprised at, it didn't take for him to come into Two-bit's throat. Two-bit swallowed all of it and let go of said boy's cock.

After Pony had got over what just happened he motioned for Two-bit to get on the bed and sit down, so he did. Pony scooted over to the side of the bed and got the lube from the nightstand but put it so Two-bit couldn't see it behind him.

"Ok I want you to sit with your back to the headboard and you might want to hold on to it because if you touch me or your self with out my permission I will stop ok?" Pony said and Two-bit did as asked.

Two-bit with his back to the headboard and hands behind his head Pony took the lube and put it on his fingers. He began with one finger at his entrance then in it slowly. Faster and faster then added another finger, he began to moan. Two-bit couldn't handle it any more than he already had when Pony added a third finger, the pain in his cock begging for attention.

"Please Pony," he said.

Pony just looked at him and shook his head no. Pony slowly got the lube again and put more on his palm slowly making his way up to Two-bit and kissing him slow but being sure not to touch his straining cock.

"Shouldn't have said anything so don't make anymore noise unless I let you." Pony whispered in his ear. Two-bit just groaned.

After a while more of Two-bit's torture Pony lubed up Two-bit's cock making him sigh and moan but close his mouth remembering what he was told. Pony slid onto his cock slowly settling on it, riding him and trying to make him unwillingly moan but to no avail he finally told him he could moan all he wanted. Pretty soon both their moans could be heard outside but no one was there to hear them.

"Two-bit touch me!" Pony screamed and Two-bit began to pump along with Pony's thrusts making Pony come, the tightening finally got the best of Two-bit and he, too, came screaming. Pony collapsed on Two-bit and stayed there panting for a few minutes.

Pony looked at the clock, he thought in his head _Oh my god Darry and Soda are going to be here any minute _but didn't say that, instead he got off the older male and cleaned them both up with his shirt.

"That was fun but look at the clock." Pony said plainly making Two-bit jump at the sudden noise.

"Oh right." He said getting up and dressed along with Pony.

At the very moment Two-bit buttoned his pants the door slammed.

"Ponyboy we're home!" Soda screamed from the living room.

_So close, _Pony thought to himself.

**They both know the other is gay.**

**Please review. Thanks.**


End file.
